


The Mysteries of the Midnight Club

by QueerBrat



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Child Abuse, Drunk FP Jones II, Episode: s03e04 Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Midnight Club, Everyone is protective of eachother, FP is abused so tw for that, Hair Kink, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt/Comfort, Midnight Club? No more like protect FP Club, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Fred Andrews, Teen Pregnancy, Young Midnight Club, like there will be smut later, parentdale, their all queer, there is one brain cell in this group and Penelope has it, yes even Hiram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBrat/pseuds/QueerBrat
Summary: The Midnight Club originally might have just been for G&G but soon it becomes deeper. When feelings begin to fly and secrets get unearthed they have other reasons to stay together.---An AU where The Ascension never happened, instead the Midnight Club develops into more. Mostly because of FP, actually mainly because of FP.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hermione Lodge, FP Jones II/Hermione Lodge, FP Jones II/Hiram Lodge, FP Jones II/Tom Keller, Fred Andrews/Alice Cooper, Fred Andrews/FP Jones II, Fred Andrews/Hermione Lodge, Fred Andrews/Ricky Mantle | Marty Mantle, Hermione Lodge/Hiram Lodge, Hermione Lodge/Sierra McCoy, Penelope Blossom/Alice Cooper, Penelope Blossom/FP Jones II, Tom Keller/Sierra McCoy
Kudos: 3





	The Mysteries of the Midnight Club

**Author's Note:**

> G&G is legit just gonna be D&D in this. This fic isn't about creepy board games
> 
> Their Characters Are-  
> Fred Andrews: Changeling Paladin  
> FP Jones: Half-Elf Warlock  
> Alice Smith: Tiefling Rouge  
> Hermione Gomez: Genasi Ranger  
> Sierra Samuels: Triton Bard  
> Penelope Blossom: DM  
> Tom Keller: Shifter Fighter  
> Hiram Lodge: Human Sorcerer  
> Marty Mantle: Dragonborn Barbarian  
> Darryl Doiley: Elf Monk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foundation of the Relationship start
> 
> Word Count: 1143

What started off as The Bad Girl, The Teacher's Pet, The Rebelling Saint, The Jock, The Artist, and The Activist being forced into a very Breakfast Club style punishment was quickly growing into more. No longer were they a group of kids in need of therapy- they were a group of adventures here to free the land from the demons of the world. The group was sitting around the G&G board, Penelope smiles as she looks at the group.

"You walk into the town, the villagers quickly flee to their houses as they see you. This is the village made up of humans, there is no tavern but there is a job post as well as a town hall. Where do you want to go?" Penelope asks as she looks at the group.

"We need to go to the post, our funds are low. Maybe they have some bounties for us?" FP points out. Fred shakes his head at that as he brings a hand to his chin thinking as he does so. 

"This town is clearly scared of something- we should go to the town hall first. Then go for money," Fred says, the others nodding as Penelope just scribbles something down.

"Alright- you head to the town hall, everyone roll," the red haired girl says. Everyone nervously rolls a dice. Fred got a 18, FP got a 9, Alice got a 17, Hermione got a 11, Sierra got a 20.  
"You all walk inside but are met with the glares of angry men. Sierra goes to talk to the man behind the desk as the others stand near the back. You notice the glares seem to be directed at FP. Sierra you may ask the man a question."

"Hum- ok. Hello sir, we're a group of adventures and were wondering if your town is ok? People seemed scared when we entered?" Sierra asks, in character. Penelope makes her voice more dark and husky, she was great at voices.

"Miss, I don't think you understand the danger you brought into this town. That...thing is gonna cause more problems," Penelope says as the man and points to FP. The others in the room looked shocked and slightly angry at that.

"Hey! What did he do!" Alice snaps as she slams her hand down.

"He's part elf! He's not welcome here! You all better leave before we get rid of the lot of you," Penelope snaps before going back to her normal voice, "The men all pull out their weapons. Their intent was clear. What do you do?"

"Give me a die! I'm gonna attack these-" Alice calls out angrily before Hermione interrupts her. 

"Alice, hold on. We shouldn't just attack blindly we need money. Let's try to work something out," Hermione says looking at the others. Fred and Sierra both nod in agreement at that. Alice just crosses her arms and grumbles.

"If you want, FP could take someone and they could go on a side quest," Penelope points out. The group glances at FP clearly letting him make the choice.

"Yah ok, I'll leave. Fred you wanna come with me?" FP asks. Fred nods and turn to Penelope.

"The Paladin and the Warlock have decided to leave as the others pick a bounty. Fred, FP- please step, into the hallway. I'll give you our side quest soon," Penelope adds as the two nod and leave. Soon the girls were hunting down a murderous elf and the boys were exploring ruins. They played until they noticed it was five am. 

"Come on FP, let's hurry," Alice says as she begins to pull the other off. The two wave as they run back to the Southside. The others all began to make their way home. Upset the fun was coming to an end for the night, but also they were pretty exhausted. The group didn't get much sleep. Soon it was school again- the group all only got about two hours of sleep. FP and Penelope got less. 

Once they were at school they all met up in the student lounge. FP and Fred were sitting together, FP leaning on the other, Penelope was sitting with Alice on the arm of the chair. Sierra and Hermine were on the other couch chatting about something not related.  
"Maybe we should take the night off, catch up on sleep," Alice says as she smirks, "Poor FP can't even keep his eyes open." FP just flips the Southside girl off without opening his eyes. This resulted in the others laughing but nodding in agreement. Soon FP was asleep curled up against Fred who wasn't planning on waking his sleeping best friend until he had to.

"I was thinking- we should invite more people to play with us," Sierra says as she crosses her legs. 

"Like who?" Alice asks as she scowls a bit.

"We could each bring someone if we want," Sierra points out. The others nod at that, well except for FP who was fast asleep. It could be nice to open up their game to some other friends.

"Alright, that sounds interesting enough. It could be fun. What about we all meet up at Pop's after school?" Penelope suggests, "We could work on building their characters!" The others nod in agreement, then the bell rings. They groan as they get up and begin to head to class. Fred shakes FP slightly waking him up as he does so. The two boys head off to class talking about something. 

Once school was over The Midnight Club went their own ways to go grab the people their bringing. Well Alice and Fred ended up not bringing anyone, which was fine. FP had decided to bring Marty Mantle. It took some convincing but he got the other to come with him. The two walk into Pop's and see most the group at a table. Hermione had brought Hiram, Sierra had brought Tom, and Penelope had brought Darryl. FP waves and walks over sitting down.

"FP! Yay! We're all here now!" Hermine says happily, "Let's begin!"

Penelope was explaining to them the different races and classes. In the end Tom picked a Shifter Fighter, Hiram picked a Human Sorcerer, Marty picked a Dragonborn Barbarian, and Darryl picked an Elf Monk. They were all pretty excited at the new editions to the party.  
"Alright we meet at night in school. Our next game will be tomorrow night- be there at 9 PM. Sierra leaves a window open," Penelope explains. The four new boys nod as the group just eats and chats. They were so focused on their conversation no one noticed how Penelope's gaze lingered on Alice, Fred's hand on FP's leg, Sierra and Tom's hands linked together under the table, Alice twirling Hermione's hair, and a few other subtle moments showing how close this group really was.


End file.
